Downpours and Tequila
by ShellyLove
Summary: "Magnus, we need to get inside. This storm is going to be rough," Will said, another boom shaking the ground beneath their feet. *read and review please*


A cool breeze swept through the underbrush as he walked, twigs snapping beneath his boots. She looked back at him, her bright blue eyes laughing before she continued ahead, her brown ponytail swinging from side to side as she moved. She moved gracefully through the thick greenery, like a panther in the jungle; he watched her disappear through a thicket. The forests of Mexico were vast, full of green trees and old Mayan ruins. Stone columns and remnants of stairs littered the ground as they passed through the growth that had overrun the ancient places. The sun hung high in the sky; beating down on Helen and Will as they trudged through the trees, ears and eyes open for movement around them.

"Remind me again what we're doing?" Will asked putting water on his face and neck from a nearby creek they'd stopped near for a rest.

Helen came to stand behind his kneeling form as she responded, "We're searching for a Cillobar that escaped Hollow Earth. Praxis is so kindly leaving this to us due to their fear of the surface. It was last spotted near the ruins of Tulum, where we've been searching for the past three days. We're on its trail; however it seems it's rather skilled at eluding detection."

Will nodded as he turned to her, "I got that, but how are we going to capture it should we find it? I've all but been one of those things."

Helen smiled her eyes aflame with mischief as she said "The challenge is the fun of it, Will."

Will chuckled, raising his blue eyes to the sky as thunder boomed overhead. Dark gray clouds were rolling in fast; he could feel the temperature dropping, the moisture gathering in the air.

Helen crossed her arms, her black button down shirt tightening around her slim figure. Will slung his backpack onto his shoulders, holding the straps with his hands. Helen's eyes were turned skyward watching as the first bit of lightening lit up the sky.

"Magnus, we need to get inside. This storm is going to be rough," Will said, another boom shaking the ground beneath their feet.

Helen turned to the forest, searching the thick greenery. The Cillobar was close; it would take shelter from the rain. They would start again tomorrow once the storm passed.

"You're right, let's go," she responded lightly, leading him a short way through the forest to a long, frequently used dirt road.

A sporadic drizzle began as they walked down the road side by side. Will kept his eyes straight ahead, looking for some sort of place to wait out the storm. Helen however, moved leisurely welcoming the oncoming storm. This mission had been nothing but tromping about in the heat for three days and she could use a rest.

The soft rain instantly grew violent, a thundering downpour limiting their vision to mere feet ahead of them. Immediately soaked to the bone, Will pulled Helen under a large tree just off the roam that gave some protection from the rain. Will threw down his pack and sat down against the tree trunk.

Helen stood just under the cover of the branches watching the rain, freeing her hair, allowing it to fall in wet curls down her back. Will's eyes danced over his mentor from her muddy jeans to the black button down now plastered to her every curve. A glimpse of a white tank top was visible beneath the soaked black, drops of rain running down her neck disappearing in the valley between her breasts. Biting back a groan he watched as she walked out into the rain.

Helen smiled, eyes closed as the rain washed over her. The cold water cascaded down, chasing away every ounce of stress in her body. For a moment she was just a woman standing in the rain. Will's eyes never left her as he gazed upon the woman she must have been before the source blood. He treasured this insight into her, though he'd known her for years she was still an enigma to him. Will dragged his eyes from Helen to glance down the road once more.

"Magnus," she heard him say, his hand brushing her wrist.

"There's something down the road, let's get out of the rain," he said, his deep voice close to her ear to be heard over the rain.

Helen turned to her protégé, his ice blue eyes were on hers, the white noise of the rain blocking out the rest of the world. His hair was matted to his head, rivulets running down his scruffy chin. She nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as they started off again, the rain continuing to pour from the heavens. Soon, Helen could see what Will had a mentioned, a small hotel just off the road.

xxxx

Will sat in the lobby of the hotel, his head resting on the back of his chair as he waited. He could hear Helen's perfect Spanish as she conversed about a room with the tall Hispanic gentleman who owned the hotel. As a psychologist he only knew basics of a few languages, but Helen was talking too fast for him to catch anything. He merely waited, resting his tired, wet body.

Helen came around the corner a moment later, "Well, it seems it will be awhile before a room is available. However, the owner said we were more than welcome to wait in the cantina."

Will opened his eyes and looked at her as he said, "Cantina? You mean a bar."

Helen laughed, "Yes, Will, a bar."

She set off down the warmly lit hallway, her wet boots squeaking on the wooden floors. Will got to his feet and followed, Helen Magnus in a bar, this he had to see.

Xxxx

The sound of glass hitting wood was lost in the music of the crowded cantina, slow Latin music played from a large jukebox in the corner as couples dancing on the large dance floor. Helen and Will sat at the bar, four empty shot glasses sat before each of them. Helen smiled through the burn in her throat, it had been years since she'd let loose and had a drink that was stronger than wine. Of course she'd never been much of a drinker but she could hold her own. She glanced at Will, his goofy smile a tad goofier than usual. He waved the bartender over and ordered two more shots, then turned to her.

"It's not every day I see you like this," Will said, a wide smile stretching his face as though he had just learned a big secret.

Helen laughed, "It's not every day I have the time, Will. However, it's not like you're such a party animal."

Will nodded and replied, "Well played, Doctor."

"Tis a very old game, that I've gotten quite good at," Helen murmured, her voice dropping into a sultry tone.

Will's grin faded, his eyes gazed into hers. He knew the alcohol was fueling this banter, yet he found he didn't care. She gazed back, challenging him, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Will almost groaned aloud, she knew exactly what she was doing. Two could play that game.

"Senorita," a deep voice called out from behind them, shattering the tense moment.

"Senor," Helen responded kindly.

The hotel owner smiled as he said, "I've brought your room keys, its ready for you whenever you wish," handing her the keys then walking away.

Helen turned back to Will, disappointed at the interruption. The charged atmosphere from a minute before hung in the air, she left the decision to Will.

He smirked, picking up both glasses and handing her one. The amber liquid was filled to the brim of the small glass, sloshing a bit as she took it from him. She watched him, her insides twisting as he opened his mouth to speak.

"To, finding new sides of ourselves," he murmured, clinking his glass to hers.

Helen threw back the shot, the tequila burning down her throat causing her eyes to water a little. She slammed down the glass and looked back up at Will. His eyes were on her, dark and glinting in the dim light of the bar. He stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Dance with me," he murmured, pulling her from her bar stool.

Will led her by the hand to the middle of the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. Helen laid her hands on his chest, keeping her eyes on his. The slow, smooth rhythm encompassed them mixing with the alcohol in their veins stealing their inhibitions. His hands fisted her damp shirt, his hips moving in time with the music. Helen gripped his navy t-shirt, feeling his muscles clench against her hands. Will pulled her closer, pressing their damp bodies together.

The pair danced, bodies moving against one another almost in slow motion. Will moved his hands farther down her back to the hem of her shirt, raising it up to reveal the small of her back. His hands touched the warm, wet skin of her lower back. His fingertips traced slow circles there, teasing her as he moved with her. Helen's hands tightened on his shirt, God he was turning her on. Helen, emboldened by tequila leaned forward and nipped at Will's neck then soothing the spot with her tongue. His body stiffened, a quiet groan escaping his lips.

Helen smirked, running her hands down his chest and stomach enjoying the feel of his toned muscles under her nails. Will pressed the palms of his hands against her lower back pressing her closer against him as he massaged her muscles. Helen sighed breathily against his neck; he certainly knew how to use his hands. Helen turned in his arms, pressing her back against him, moving to the sensual melody issuing from the jukebox. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, aligning their bodies as he moved against her. Helen felt him, hard against her ass and nearly moaned. She wanted him, God did she want him.

Will put his lips to her ear and murmured, "Maybe we should move this elsewhere, I can barely keep my hands off you."

His words sent electricity through her body, settling at the apex of her thighs. Helen turned once more, gripping the back of Will's neck pulling his face close to hers.

"Room, now," she ordered, her lips flirting with his as she spoke.

xxxx

Will crashed his lips against hers, backing her against the door of their hotel room. He'd led her from the cantina up the stairs and all the way to the door before he couldn't take it anymore. Helen slipped her tongue into his mouth, feeling his hands tug her shirt up so he could run his hands over her stomach and sides. She moaned into his mouth, her hands teasing the skin below his navel. They were visible to anyone in the hallway, but neither cared. Will nipped at her lips, tasting the remnants of tequila on her tongue. Helen gripped his damp hair, tugging as Will fumbled with the key.

Helen kissed his neck impatiently, running her hands under his shirt teasing his abdomen. Will pushed the door open, picking Helen up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kicked the door closed. Will gripped her ass, holding her up as he pressed her against the nearest wall kissing her roughly. Helen moaned as his tongue touched hers, his erection pressed deliciously against her center.

"Shirt, off," she murmured against his mouth, tugging at the wet material.

Using his hips and the wall to hold her up he tugged off his damp shirt and threw it to the floor. His lips were back on hers in a second, pressing his body against hers. His lips trailed down her neck, too the exposed skin of her chest. Will nipped at the swell of her breasts, running his tongue over her damp skin. Helen tugged at his damp brown locks, her eyes closed as she sighed under his ministrations.

Will grinded his erection against her center receiving a loud moan in return. Helen's panties were soaked with arousal, she needed skin against skin. She pulled back from his lips leaning against the wall as her fingers undid the bottom button of her shirt. Will watched her hands hungrily, needing to undress her. His hands covered hers, stilling her actions. He set her feet on the floor and took the front of her shirt in his hands. The sound of buttons hitting the floor echoed in the quiet room, Helen's shirt hung open revealing a drenched tank top and a black bra. Will tugged the ruined black shirt from her body before moving his hands to the tank top that stuck tightly to Helen's skin. Will kissed her softly, lifting the tank top slowly peeling it from her damp body. He tossed it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Will," Helen moaned as he covered her body with his, kissing her lips as he ran his hands over the newly exposed skin of Helen's torso.

"You're beautiful," Will murmured, cupping her lace covered breasts, swallowing her moan as he kissed her.

Helen felt his hand move behind her, unclasping her bra easily with one hand. Helen pushed him from her, moving to the side of the bed. Helen slid her bra slowly from her body, her eyes never leaving his as she tossed it aside and crooked her finger at him. Will looked her up and down as he moved towards her, bare from the waist up he took her in. Will kissed her once more, his hands undoing her belt and jeans before sliding them down her long shapely legs.

Helen stepped out of her jeans, kicking them aside before crawling onto the bed. Reclining on the pillows she waited, Will removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before following her. Will's hands ran up her legs to her underwear, he hooked his fingers in the waist band and pulled the soaked garment down her legs before tossing them to the floor.

Helen squirmed, aching for his touch. Will moved up her body, kissing her neck as his hand teased her inner thigh. Helen moaned under him, her hands running over his shoulders. Will finally touched her, cupping her sex as he bit down on her neck. Helen's back arched, her hips moving against his hand.

"You're soaking wet for me," Will growled, slipping two fingers into her folds.

Helen cried out, tightening her thighs around his hand as he worked her. Will kissed every inch of her skin he could reach, leaving a mark on her right breast. His fingers stretched her, rubbing her inner walls as he took her higher. Will loved the sounds she was making because of him, he loved a vocal woman. He needed to taste her, to push her over the edge with his tongue.

Will settled between her legs, replacing his hand with his mouth. Helen moaned loudly when his tongue touched her clit for the first time, her legs tightening around his head. She tasted amazing, intoxicating his senses. He used his tongue to push her over the edge, his name falling from her lips on a loud moan. Will moved up her body, his jean clad lower body pressed against her sensitive sex.

"Will, God," Helen sighed as she came down.

Will kissed her, allowing her to taste herself as he grinded slowly against her. Helen broke the kiss on a moan. Her hands ran up and down his back, nails raking the skin as he moved against her.

"Will, I need you," Helen moaned, tugging his jeans down his ass as far as she could.

Will stood, stepping out of his wet jeans and boxers before he climbed back onto the bed.

Will positioned himself, teasing her entrance. He slid into her slowly; using his arms to hold is weight as he buried himself fully inside her. Helen moaned wrapping her legs around his hips, driving him deeper still inside her.

"Fuck," Will groaned, grinding his hips against her.

Will filled her, stretching her as he moved within her. Helen gripped his shoulders as he moved faster, increasing the friction between their wet bodies. She felt so good around him, so tight. Will moved his hands to her hips, gripping her hard as he drove into her.

"Yes," Helen moaned, gripping the sheets as Will went harder still.

Will took her hard; her moans letting him know that he was doing something right. She wasn't fragile, breakable. His hips slammed against hers as he tugged her body to meet his. Helen grew louder, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Helen's abdomen ignited, she was close, so very close. Her moans grew louder, her eyes closed in bliss as Will fucked her. Feeling her muscles begin to clench around him, Will moved a hand to her clit sending her over the edge with a cry of passion.

"God yes," she moaned, collapsing against the pillows.

A light sheen of sweat covered her body, ecstasy bubbling through her veins. Will still hard inside her massaged her thighs as she came down, a dream-like smile gracing her lips. Helen teasingly tightened her muscles around him, eliciting a groan from the Psychologist within her. She watched him, his blue eyes dark with lust. He moved against her, Helen's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation.

Will kissed his way up her stomach, taking a nipple in his mouth as he shallowly moved inside of her. Helen sighed, her body ready for another go under his sure hands. Helen pulled his lips to hers, kissing him softly, placing kisses along his jawline to his ear.

"It's my turn, William," Helen murmured firmly, "Now, lie down."

Soon Helen towered over him, the mark on her right breast clearly visible already. Her blue eyes eyed his erection hungrily as she licked him from base to tip. Will groaned, his hips moving instinctively. Helen swirled her tongue around the tip before moving up to kiss him. Will allowed Helen control over the kiss, slow and deep as she sank onto him.

"Damn," Will groaned, his hands gripping her hips.

Helen moved against him, watching as Will's jaw tightened. She moved again, this time harder swallowing his groan. Helen moaned when his hips moved against her. Will tangled his hands in her hair as he thrust into her slowly, both moaning in unison.

"Will," Helen moaned above him, kissing his chest.

Her voice held such emotion and need that Will could be slow and sensual no more. He needed to satisfy her once more. He sat up wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her down hard on him. Helen moaned loudly, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"Harder," she moaned, tightening her legs around his.

Will thrust up into her tugging her body down his shaft hitting her cervix. Helen cried out above him, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. She tightened around him as she came for the third time, releasing his own orgasm. His eyes closed as he spilled himself inside her. He rested his head on her shoulder as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Helen moved her hands through his hair, nearly dry now. The alcohol was fading from their systems, their minds were clearing. Will looked up into her eyes, there he found a peculiar look. A look he had never seen in her eyes before.

"Helen," he questioned.

Helen smiled, "You called me Helen."

Will nodded, cupping her chin and kissing her lips. Helen reciprocated, her tongue rubbing sensually against Will's. Will pulled her down to the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he slipped out of her sex.

xxxx

Helen awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows, looking around she saw no sign of Will. Helen sat up in bed, pulling the sheets around her bare, sore body. Just then the door opened and there he was, carrying a tray of food to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed," he said grinning as he kissed her softly.

Helen kissed him back, tasting syrup on his tongue. It was quite addictive, tasting him. Will pulled away, smiling.

"You're naked, and kissing me like that will lead to round four. Eat first," Will joked, earning a laugh from Helen.

"What am I going to do with you?" Helen asked sarcastically.

Will scratched his head and replied, "Whatever you want I imagine, now that I've had you there's no turning back."

Helen could tell his response embarrassed him, but she crooked a finger and he sat down beside her.

"No, there is no turning back. I shall have you after breakfast," Helen murmured in his ear.

Will groaned, God he loved this woman.


End file.
